1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor manufacture field, and more particularly to a manufacture method of a thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of Prior Art
LCD (Liquid crystal display) panel is one of the main components of a LCD. The present TFT-LCD panel provides advantages of low power consumption, small size structure and no radiation and therefore is widely applied in a liquid crystal display.
TFT-LCD comprises a thin film transistor array substrate and a color film substrate which the liquid crystal is positioned therebetween. Mainly, the manufacture of the thin film transistor array substrate is proceeded by performing photo-mask processes to form the necessary patterns for forming thin film transistor elements and the corresponding layout. Several photo-mask processes are required to complete the manufacture of the thin film transistor array substrate because the thin film transistor elements and layout on the glass substrate comprises multiple layers. Through developments and improvements of the technologies, a skill of forming an IPS (In-Plane switching) type LCD with four photo-mask processes has been proposed and achieved today.
FIG. 1 depicts a planar construction diagram of a thin film transistor array substrate of an IPS type LCD according to prior art. FIG. 2 depicts a sectional view diagram along the III-III′ line and the IV-IV′ line shown in FIG. 1.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for illustrating the skill of forming an IPS (In-Plane switching) type LCD with four photo-mask processes. First, a conductive metal layer is deposited on a lower substrate 80 and a scan line 81 and a gate electrode 81a is formed by performing patterning to the conductive metal layer. A common line 81b is formed at the same time as the scan line 81 is formed. Multiple transparent electrodes 81c are connected to the common line 81b. After that, an insulating layer 82 is deposited over the entire surface of the lower substrate 80 comprising the scan line 81. A semiconductive layer is formed on the insulating layer 82 and then patterning is performed to form an active layer 83 on the gate electrode 81a. Then, another conductive metal layer is deposited over the entire surface of the lower substrate 80 which the active layer 83 has been formed thereon and then patterning is performed to form data lines 84_1, 84_2, 84_3 and 84_4. Meanwhile, a source 84a and a drain 84b are formed at the same time. A protective layer 85 is deposited over the entire surface of the lower substrate 80 and a contact hole is configurated to reveal the drain 84b. Last, a transparent conductive metal is deposited on the protective layer 85 and patterning is conducted to the transparent conductive metal to form a pixel electrode 87 contacting the drains 84b via the contact hole 86. At the same time while the pixel electrode 87 is formed, a storage capacitor 88 is formed on the protective layer 85 above the common line 81b. 
As aforementioned, the skill of forming an IPS (In-Plane switching) type LCD with four photo-mask processes remains the complexity, the manufacture difficulty and higher manufacture cost and the manufacture difficulty level is increased. Consequently, there is a need to provide a manufacture method of a thin film transistor array substrate for solving the existing problems in prior arts.